Ganon (Zelda's Adventure)
Summary Ganon (referred to as "Gannon") had captured Link and conquered the land of Tolemac. He had stolen the seven Celestial Signs and hidden them throughout the land's Shrines, guarded by the Shrine Keepers. The wizard Gaspra summons Zelda to undertake the quest to defeat him and rescue Link. Zelda manages to defeat Gannon's minions one by one and locate the Celestial Signs. However, just as she is about to collect the final Sign, Gannon stops her and sends her plummeting down the opened Vision Henge and into his realm.56 Inside, Zelda challenges the Shrine Keepers in a string of rematches, and a moving, horned device appears after each one is defeated and teleports her to the next room. This device later reveals itself to be Gannon in the final room. Gannon attacks by releasing waves of electricity, before disappearing and reappearing in a flicker of static. As he has no real weakness, he can be attacked and defeated with merely the Wand. Upon his defeat, he disappears in a tornado and his realm shatters. His defeat brings peace back to Hyrule and Tolemac, and Link is freed from his captivity. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly far higher Name: Ganon (referred to as "Gannon") Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lord of Darkness Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Comparable if not superior to Zelda), possibly far higher (Created a realm that collapses upon his death) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least Peak Human Combat Speed: At least Supersonic Reaction Speed: At least Supersonic (Can react to Zelda who can react to enemies that can avoid her sound waves) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly far higher Durability: At least Wall level, possibly far higher Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range with his spear, Tens of Meters with his projectile attacks, Unknown with his Realm Creation, Macrocosmic+ with Fate Manipulation, Low Macroversal with BFR Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Has a sphere he can use in combat), Magic, BFR & Pocket Reality Manipulation (Sent Zelda into his realm), Intangibility (Enters an intangible state where Zelda is incapable of hitting him), Teleportation (Teleports around during the battle), Energy Projection (Shown here), Resistance Negation & Magic Nullification (The magic shield is useless against all Shrine Bosses weapons), Shapeshifting & Power Mimicry (Turns into and mimics all of the previous bosses Zelda's faced), Resistance to Fate Manipulation & Time Manipulation (Malmord his lackey controls destiny) |-|Shrine Bosses Abilities= Resistance Negation & Magic Nullification (The magic shield is useless against all Shrine Bosses weapons), Fate Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, & Immortality (Type 7. One of the bosses he turns into is Malmord who controls fate, states that she controls future and past, and can melt into a shadow making them briefly intangible), Water Manipulation & Inorganic Physiology (Turns into Agwanda who is a living water monster), Flight (Turns into Warbane and Aviana who naturally fly) Standard Equipment: Spear Intelligence: Above Average (Was capable of sneak attacking Link and capturing him while taking over the land of Tolmerac. Realized Zelda was about to complete her mission and attempted to stop her before she could, albeit he ultimately lost) Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Others Notable Victories: Ganon (DIC) - Ganon's profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equal) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Philips CD-i Category:Non-Human Category:Animal Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Magic Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fate Users Category:Time Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Immortals Category:Water Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Superhumans